


If You Were A Girl...

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst waiting in a green room the guys contemplate what they would do if they were female for a day.</p>
<p>Some get to fulfil their wish..</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were A Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the guys would do if they were female for a day but I am sure it would be interesting!
> 
> Completely made up, that's why it is fiction.

It was just another ‘Green Room’- a few sofas, a coffee table, plastic plants and walls a surprising shade of blue. Once again Harry wondered why they always seemed to get to these things so early, there just seemed to be so much hanging around. With a sigh he slumped further into the sofa, enjoying the feel of Louis’ leg as his own dragged down against it. It was always comforting knowing that he had his friends around him.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Harry looked over to the other sofa. Zayn lay with his head on Liam’s lap as his feet dangled over the arm at the other end, Liam dragging his fingers through Zayn’s neatly styled quiff whilst watching him play Candy Crush. Niall on the other hand looked as equally bored as Harry as he twirled his own phone through his fingers. Looking to his left Harry noticed Louis had his eyes closed as he listened to his iPod, arms crossed and his head nearly resting on Harry’s shoulder. 

“What do you think they are going to ask this time?” 

Harry startled at the sound, “What?”

Shifting in his car, Niall repeated his question, “What do you think they are going to ask? I mean, how many times can they ask the same thing?”

Harry twisted slightly to face his band-mate, as he did so Louis leaned further towards him until he was almost lying along his side with his cheek resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry glanced at him with a slight frown before facing Niall as he replied. “Don’t know mate, probably ask about our underwear, who was the last person we kissed and if we have a girlfriend”.

“That’s what I was afraid of”, grumbled Niall as he leaned back in his chair. “Why can’t they ask something different for a change?”

“What’s up Niall?” Harry asked, sensing the gloom in his friends tone.

Niall closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “Don’t know really, part of me is waiting for the questions about why I don’t have a girlfriend and the other part of me is begging for them not to ask. I’m fed up of lying and trying to find different ways to answer the same questions.”

“What do you want them to ask?”

“Buggered if I know!”

His mind turning with ideas, Harry gave one of his trademark grins, “How about ‘if you were a girl for one day, what would you do?’!”

Niall returned the smile, “Now that is a good one! Why don’t they ask questions like that?!” 

Giving a snort as he shook his head, Harry turned the corner of his mouth up. “Oh I don’t know, ‘Heat’ may well do one day!” 

Niall returned the laugh, “Give them half a chance and no risk of Modest! Coming down on them like a ton of bricks and they would!”

As laughter reduced the tension a comfortable silence settled in the room.

“So what would you do?” Zayn’s asked without looking up from his phone.

Niall looked over at the other sofa, “Eh?” 

Zayn turned off his screen and laid his phone on his chest as he turned to face Niall. “As a girl, what would you do?”

Confusion flickered across Niall’s face. “I don’t know, never thought about it really. What about you?”

Liam looked down at his friend, his fingers never leaving Zayn’s hair. “Yeah, what would you do?” He asked, his voice sounding soft and genuine.

Zayn tipped his head back to look up as he answered. “Really?”

Liam gave as small nod and as he smiled.

“I’d like to learn how to put on make-up without looking like a cheap whore.”

“What the full gig? Foundation and that cheek stuff?” Harry asked, part mocking and part curious.

“Yeah, eyeliner is one thing but I’d love to do the whole thing,” Zayn flicked his fingers round his face, indicating his meaning. “To be able to get away with it and not looking like a drag queen would be brilliant.” A wistful look crossing his face.

Liam continued his ministrations, nodding is sympathies.

“I’d like to wear tights.” Niall blurted out suddenly.

“What? Where did that come from?!” Harry asked.

Niall ducked his head as he tried to hide the blush spreading up his cheeks. “That’s what I would like to do. I’d like to try on tights and see what the fuss over stockings is all about.” He added, embarrassment sounding in his voice.

Sensing this Harry changed his tone, “You know you can do that anyway in the privacy of your own room?”

“Yeah I know,” Niall hunched his shoulders, “Maybe it’s the Irish upbringing but that just seems dirty and maybe a little dangerous? But it would be to see why women choose tights over stockings when stockings are just so....well you know!”

“Oh I know!” Harry laughed, twinkle shining in his eyes.

“Tart.” Louis’ mumble coming from his shoulder.

“Maybe I will give it a try though.” Niall gave a half whisper, loving the feel of doing something slightly dangerous.

“Niall mate, you go for it!” Harry’s voice both encouraging and proud of his band-mate.

“What about you then?” Louis lifted his head to look at the instigator of the conversation.

Harry lifted his hands behind his head as he pondered the question. “Me? Probably to give a blow job.”

Liam looked over and smirked at their youngest singer. “You know that you can do that anyway in the privacy of your own room?” He asked, echoing Harry’s comment to Niall.

Harry laughed, “Very good! Yeah I could but I would need to find a willing volunteer. I’d love to know what it’s like to give one, may make me appreciate the receiving a little more. What about you Lou?”

Louis adjusted his position so he could face Harry. “Really want to know? I want to kiss a guy, and don’t say ‘You can do that anyway’ line! I don’t mean some spin-the-bottle shit or truth or dare, I mean really kiss a guy and feel like what it’s like to be a woman,” Creasing his brow Louis tilted his head as he flicked his hand around. “Sort of like what you guys mean really but combined.”

“That’s just greedy!” Niall claimed, his previous embarrassment gone.

“Still going to say ‘You can do that in your own room’!” Harry chimed.

“Wouldn’t expect you to not do so.” Louis muttered as he settled once more against Harry’s side, snuggling in as Harry lifted an arm and draped it over the back of the sofa and letting his hand drop onto Louis shoulder.

He didn’t get to become too comfortable as one of the many production assistances for the show came to get them for the interview.

The day seemed to be never ending, yet when the boys got back to their hotel all five were still very hyped up, partying until the early hours in the hotel bar. It wasn’t until nearly 2am that they headed up to their rooms, albeit in a very drunken and haphazard manner. As was the norm Liam and Zayn were sharing a room and after bidding their friends goodnight they fell through the door and let it shut gently behind them. Niall giggled his way to his own room and struggled with the lock before realising it wasn’t his and discreetly moving to the next door where he found that the key fit. Harry looked on amused and shook his head silently before opening his own door. “You coming in for a nightcap?” He asked as he looked back at Louis.

Louis shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “Yeah, why not?” And followed his friend into the room.

Tossing his key onto the dresser, Harry picked up the glasses and bottle placed there earlier by Dave. “How do you think today went?” He asked, handing a glass to Louis.

“Not bad all in all. Could have been a lot worse.” Louis answered from his seat on Harry’s bed.

“True.” Harry replied, taking a sip of the brown liquid. “Would have been better if we’d let Niall write the questions!” 

“Do you really want to let Niall loose with the questions?!” Louis spluttered, “You want questions on the wonders of fabric conditioner on boxers?!”

The image of Niall discussing the softness of his favourite boxers with his most serious face on was too much for Harry, who nearly sprayed his drink over Louis. “Fuck! Don’t say things like that when I am drinking Lou!” He laughed as he tried to wipe drips off his trousers.

“Sorry mate!” Louis giggled, sounding anything but. “But really, would you let him write questions for you?”

“No suppose not.” He agreed before taking another sip of his drink. 

Wisely Louis let him do so before speaking. “Do you think we should get Niall some tights?”

“What?! “

“Well if Niall wants to try tights in the privacy of his own room maybe, as kind and respectful friends, we should assist in this endeavour by purchasing said item.” The alcohol making the suggestion appear more logical to him.

Pursing his lips Harry pondered on the suggestion, possibly for a heartbeat longer than he should have done. “Yes, as his friends we should assist him” Harry nodded, looking slightly reminiscent of a nodding dog in Louis eyes.

“Got any change Haz? There is one of those vending machines at the end of the hall, you know that sell toothbrushes and shit. They may have some.”

Harry screwed his eyes up in confusion, “They sell shit? What kind of place sells shit?”

“Not actual shit man!” Louis waved his arms around, “Just other kinds of crap, like painkillers and condoms!”

Realisation dawned on Harry’s face, “Oh! Right. Yeah, how much do you think they are?” He asked, holding out a handful of coins.

“Dunno, let’s go” Louis stood up and grabbed for Harry’s room key.

Giggling like schoolgirls and shushing each other, the two singers ran down the hallway to the large vending machine. Locating the required item they tried to feed the coins into the slot in the only way a drunken man can – by spilling the coins over the floor.

Finally they managed to select the tights and ran back down the hall with Harry clutching the packet in his hands. Stopping outside Liam and Zayns door, Harry gave a knock and pressed an ear to the door. Hearing noise on the other side he gave another knock until Liam opened the door.

“Hi mate!” Harry bounced enthusiastically, “Can we borrow a pen and your room for a sec?” He asked as he pushed passed, followed by Louis as Liam stood with the door open.

Searching on the dresser Harry located the complementary pen and stationery. Scribbling a note to Niall, Harry then stuffed the tights and letter into an envelope and went to the connecting door to Niall’s room. Gently unlocking it Harry slid the envelope over the floor before relocking the door. Louis stifled his giggles as Liam began to comprehend what had taken place. “Oh!” He said nodding in agreement, his lips in a tight smile.

Harry grabbed Louis wrist as he headed for the hallway, “Come on Lou!” Looking over to the beds he partly noted that only one was being slept in, Zayns head just visible above the covers, Liam still stood by the door looking very much like he had just gotten out of bed. Waving goodbye, Harry and Louis left their friends room and went back to Harry’s.  
Collapsing onto the bed the two laughed at their own visions of Niall’s face come morning. Flinging his arm over his eyes to wipe the tears of laughter away, Louis caught Harry with his elbow. 

“Oh, dickhead!” Harry laughed as he playfully smacked Louis’ arm, “Watch whatcha doing!”

Louis turned his head to face his friend, “What I do?” 

“You hit me!” Harry feigned hurt as he rubbed his shoulder.

Tipping himself sideways Louis rolled onto the younger singer and rested his forearms on the bed to take his weight, his hand gently rubbing the area Harry had touched. “Ahh, did poor baby get a hurty?” He asked in the voice mums use to talk to their baby.

As he felt the warmth of Louis’ body cover him Harry had let out a small gasp, now at the continued closeness and low raspy voice he couldn’t contain the shiver that threatened to run through him. “Yeah,” The word being choked out, his voice now abandoning him. “Really hurts.”

“Does little Harry want me to kiss it better?” Louis asked in the same voice, his eyes darkening.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was unable to produce a sound so closed his lips and nodded.

Gently and slowly, yet never taking his eyes off Harry’s face, Louis peeled back Harry’s shirt so only his white t-shirt covered the ‘injured’ shoulder. Lightly brushing his fingers over the area first, Louis then lowered his head and let his lips graze the material before glancing up at Harry’s face. At the gesture Harry had felt as though his heart had stopped but as Louis looked up at him he suddenly feared it would never start again. They maintained eye contact for what felt like minutes before Louis dropped his head once more, kissing the shoulder as his fingers pushed the sleeve up to reveal Harry’s upper arm and letting his lips skim over the warm skin, sending electrical currents soaring through Harry’s body to every nerve ending. Unable to hold back Harry let out a low groan, tilting his head back as his eyes closed, exposing his neck. Taking the action as an invitation Louis transferred his attention upwards; kissing the soft warm skin and pressing his lips to the pulse point below the ear before flicking his tongue across Harry’s jaw line, which extracted another groan. 

“Still in pain Harry?” Louis asked, his voice lower than normal but losing the teasing tone from earlier, his face inches from Harry.

Harry’s lips parted but nothing other than a gasp escaped them as he kept his head tilted upwards, his eyes half open.

“Still need me to kiss you better?” There was no mistaking the want within the tone or question that lay behind the words. And although Harry gave his permission he got the impression that Louis would have carried on regardless. 

As Louis lowered his head and his lips ghost over Harry’s waiting lips, his fingers on one hand drifted over the exposed skin that his mouth had left minutes earlier before travelling down to link with Harry’s own fingers and entwining with them. Grasping them as though that would help ground him, Harry let his other hand move to Louis’ waist and he returned the kiss. This time it was Louis turn to groan in pleasure as he felt Harry surrender beneath him. The knowledge that he was the cause gave Louis a warm feeling of power, heady with this fact Louis was unable to stop himself as he pushed his hips down against Harry’s before gently biting down on the full lower lip between his own, Harry thrusting up to meet him. Letting go of Harry’s hand Louis brought his own up to push up the cotton t-shirt needing to feel the firm body hidden under it. Grinding down against the hips below him, Louis let his eyes meet green ones, not seeing any resistance there he leaned back on his heels as he lifted the top over Harry’s head before removing his own. Staring up at the toned torso Harry ran his hands up Louis thighs before settling on his waist, the tips of his fingers looped in the waistband of Louis jeans.

“When you gonna kiss me then?” He asked, his fingers travelling towards the fastening at the front of Louis’ jeans as he cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve made my shoulder feel better but how about a real kiss?” Flicking the button through the button-hole Harry used the material to pull Louis back down towards him, his hands travelling upwards as the older man came forward. When Louis was flat against him his hands stroked up to grasp the muscular shoulders before travelling across the firm back, relishing the contact and feel of the body under them. Lifting his head up Harry brushed his lips against Louis’ capturing the lower lip and gently sucking on it before releasing it, when he did so he made sure to catch his friends’ eye, silently inviting him to continue.

“Think you could handle it then Harold?” Louis growled, he was supposed to be the one in control.

“If what you’ve done so far is your best, then hell yes.” Harry knew he was close to taunting Louis but the tension between them was buzzing in his veins and he need more. 

Shifting his waist sideways he slipped a leg between Louis’, as he did so he felt the swelling in Louis’ jeans, arching upwards he sought the contact once more. At the friction the movement caused, Harry emitted a moan that Louis could only describe as a pornographic; he needed to hear it again. As he lunged forward he pushed his hips against Harry’s once more, hungrily capturing the lips that teased him, plundering the willing mouth as hands grasped for further contact and the need to feel skin.

Opening himself up for Louis, Harry reached once more for Louis’ jeans, pushing the zip down and sliding his hands under the denim and cotton coverings to drag them down over the firm buttocks and hips before quickly making short work of his own. Grabbing once more at Louis’ hips Harry pulled them towards him. Kicking his trousers off first, Louis ground down against the hard cock below as Harry arched up, meeting his thrusts and rolling his hips up against him until they found a rhythm. Louis kept himself up by supporting his arms either side of Harry, his head bent down so his lips gently brushed against Harry’s own as Harry lifted his hand up to tangle in Louis’ hair, gently tugging it to tilt Louis’ head so he could gain access to the length of his neck, licking and kissing the soft skin. As the friction increased and the electric travelled the length of his nerves, Harry arched his back, “Oh Fuck...” he moaned.

“That’s the idea.” Louis growled as he rolled his hips down once more.

Harry barely moaned out a last “Shit Lou,” before coming hard between them, hot and sticky and feeling like he’d covered the whole world rather than just his best friends’ stomach. The feeling of euphoria coursed through him and as his eyes focused, Louis was looking down at him, proud and smug at what he had accomplished. Pushing back onto his heels Louis looked at the patch between them, “Fucking hell Haz,” he said, his voice shaking with a half laugh. Dragging a finger through the white trail Louis brought his digit up to his mouth, pink tongue darting out he licked the tip of his finger, cocking an eyebrow at the taste as Harry’s eyes grew dark at the sight. Hardly daring to watch Harry groaned, he was spent, there was no way he could get hard again so soon but watching Louis acting like a porn star, his treacherous body was starting to think otherwise. 

“So what was it like to kiss a guy then?” Harry asked, his voice rough with post-sex huskiness. 

Louis thought he had never sounded sexier and quirked his lips, “Not bad, you sorta live up to your reputation!”

Gathering his strength Harry sat up and flipped them over until he was straddling Louis’ lap. With one hand flat on Louis’ chest he ran his other hand softly up the firm torso before resting a finger on the kissed bruised lips. “In which case Lou, I am now going to suck your cock.” He said, breathless and rough as he slid down, hand still resting on Louis’ chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat under it.

Licking a stripe up the waiting member Harry watched Louis’ face as he sucked the head into his mouth. Louis didn’t disappoint, his jaw slack as he let out a moan before flinging an arm over his eyes. His breath laboured and punctuated with moans, hands grabbing at the sheets as he fought to stop himself bucking up to the warm mouth wrapped around his cock, Louis didn’t think he had ever felt something so wonderful and perfect. 

Adjusting his position Harry slid his lips up and down, relishing the stretch of his throat as he took in as much of Louis as he could. Wrapping his fingers around the base he began to pump in time with the movement of his mouth, gripping and squeezing, enjoying the vision of a helpless Louis spread out in front of him, whimpering and needy. As Harry let Louis’ cock almost slip out before sucking it back in, he felt Louis’ hand in his hair trying to push his head back, “Har-Im...gonna..” was all Louis managed to get out before Harry held his hips down and sucked as far as he could. Louis lost it and thrust up wildly, hands gripping Harry’s hair in a vain attempt to control his hips, before coming hard down Harry’s throat, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth biting his lips as he tried to contain his cries. 

Letting the softening cock gently fall from his mouth and wiping his lips on the sheet, Harry stared up at the image before him. Glowing from sweat, flushed and in a post-orgasmic daze Louis lay spread upon the bed looking like a poster for an 18-certificate film. Harry felt like a god, he caused this; he was the reason that Louis had come harder than a freight train. Crawling up the bed until he was half lying on top of his friend and sharing a pillow, he slid a leg between Louis’ own.

“So do you?” Croaked Louis, tipping his head slightly to look at Harry.

“Do I what?” 

“Appreciate it more.”

“Was I any good?” Harry asked, the smug smile belying the innocent question.

Louis rolled onto his side, keeping their legs entwined and a hand coming up to rub circles on the soft skin of Harry’s side. “Don’t dig for compliments Styles, you know that was amazing!”

Harry gave an embarrassed chuckle as he felt the blush creep up his face. “You were pretty wonderful too.” He added.

They lay tangled amongst the sheets for several minutes before the cool air started to prickle their skin. Shifting slightly they pulled the sheet over themselves, still keeping the contact and their legs entangled together. If they fell asleep in that position and awoke in a rather similar one, they didn’t mention it and it didn’t matter.

The next morning saw Louis with his head cushioned by Harry’s arm. “Morning.” Harry growled as he dipped his head to look at Louis’ sleep crinkled face. “Sleep well?”

“Morning yourself.” Louis’ morning voice sounding more gravelly than normal. “Yeah, not bad. Bit scratchy in the stomach department mind you. You wouldn’t know anything about that would ya?” He added as he slid his hip across Harry’s until he was face-to-face with him, arms resting on Harry’s chest.

Harry formed his lips into a pout of fake innocence, “Me? No, don’t know anything about it.”

“Shame,” Louis replied before quickly kissing Harry on the lips, “Otherwise we could have worked out how it happened and have a replay!” A quick grin at the stunned look on Harry’s face and he was up and headed to the bathroom.

Harry watched Louis’ departure and lifted his arms behind his head as he heard the shower turn on. Several thoughts entered his head. He could go and join Louis in the shower, he could just wait for Louis to come back and then go in himself, or he could wait and think about it a bit more. Settling on his third choice he replayed the events of the previous evening. How had a conversation about Niall choosing questions ended up with him and Louis having sex? Who knew but they needed to be more careful about who choose the questions in future, god only knows what would happen if Zayn got to choose! Lowering a hand to scratch at the dried patch on his stomach, Harry decided that Louis had the right idea and headed to the bathroom himself.

Once in the bathroom and he had emptied his bladder Harry looked over at the shower stall. Shadows and outlines showed him what its occupant was doing, all totally innocent but knowing what the clearer picture was did nothing to prevent his cock from twitching. Turning away to concentrate on cleaning his teeth he heard the water switch off and the shower door open.

“’s all yours.” Louis said, rubbing his hair with a towel.

His response was a mumbled ‘Cheers’ from around a toothbrush.

The rest of their ablutions’ continued in a comfortable silence, looks and smiles shared. There were gentle non-deliberate brushes and touches, Louis leaning over Harry’s back to reach for the hair gel, Harry placing his hands on Louis’ hips to move him sideways – nothing that different from how they had behaved before but now subconsciously with more meaning. When they were dressed and ready to leave Harry turned to face his friend and slid his hands up the firm biceps to rest on Louis’ shoulders, a thumb straying to rub along the stubble covered cheek. “Ready to go?” He whispered, he really didn’t want to leave what they had shared the night before, afraid it would be gone forever.

Louis leaned into the touch, turning his head slightly to brush his lips over the thumb pad. “Yeah, I think so. Sooner we go the sooner we can get back.” There was no mistaking the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry let out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. Last night wasn’t a one-off then. “Yeah and the sooner we can see what Niall thought of his present!” He laughed, hoping that Louis wouldn’t pick up on the fear he had had.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s waist and pulled him close, his hands drifting into the tight back pockets. “That is very true.” He nodded. “Now, can I practice my homework?” He asked, tipping his head up.

Harry grinned, his nose brushing against Louis’, “Think you need it Lou?” 

“It's always good to practice.” Louis murmured against the lips he had grown to love in such a short time.

“I’m a great believer in practicing.” Harry replied before returning the kiss and deepening it, groaning at the sensations that echoed those from the previous evening. His second groan came as the banging at the door sounded the arrival of their security detail.

Squeezing the denim clad buttocks in his hand Louis gave Harry one last kiss, “Come on Haz, let’s get this over with. Plus we need to see Niall!”

“Yeah, ok. Later though?” He asked, still unsure of what was happening.

“Later.” Louis confirmed and opened the door.

As they walked along the hallway, hands brushing accidently-on-purpose they saw Niall leave his own room, pulling at his thighs.

“Hi Niall!” Called Louis, lifting a hand in greeting. “Sleep well?”

“Oh, err, hi guys! Yeah, erm yeah I did. You?” Niall looked around nervously before pulling at the back pockets of his jeans.

Harry looked down and tucked his hands in his jean pockets, rocking on his heels. Louis turned to look at him before answering their band-mate. “Yeah, we did. Looking a bit uncomfortable there Ni, everything ok?”

Niall smoothed the front of his t-shirt, “Yeah, of course why shouldn’t it be?”

“Oh just coz your top is tucked into the tights your wearing.” Louis replied, pulling the offending article out of the elastic waistband of the undergarment that Niall was wearing under his jeans.

“Oh Shit! You’re fucking kidding me!” Niall looked around quickly before adjusting his clothing. “You can’t tell really can you?” He asked nervously.

“Relax Niall, I could only tell because I knew to look, plus I was stood right next to you.” Louis pulled the shorter man towards him in a comforting hug.

Niall looked up questioningly, “You knew? How?”

Louis just raised his eyebrows in answer, waiting for the penny to drop. Harry giggled behind him.

“Oh.. Oh!” Niall exclaimed as he finally understood. “Thanks guys! They’re great! I really like them.” He added, blushing as he grinned.

Hugging him once more and patting him on the back the three friends headed down the hall way. Nothing was mentioned again about Niall’s little gift or questions asked of Louis and Harry. If Niall noticed anything he didn’t say. It wasn’t until they got into the car where Liam and Zayn were waiting that anything was said.

“Comfortable Niall?” Liam asked as Niall shifted in his seat, worried that he may cause a ladder. Louis patted his leg in a silent reassurance that it would be ok.

Niall looked up and grinned, “Yeah I’m grand!” Liam smiled back.

Harry leaned into Louis’ shoulder, mirroring the position Louis had taken yesterday in the green room, as Louis dropped a hand over his shoulder and let his thumb rub small circles into his arm. No words were spoken as their security for the day climbed into the car and the engine started. Liam looked over at Louis and Harry and arched an eyebrow; Louis gave a small shrug and turned the corner of his lips up. In return Liam smiled and nodded, something’s didn’t need to be spoken out loud.

Completely oblivious to all that had gone on, Zayn held out a mascara pen to Liam to put back into his rucksack. “So guys, what happened last night?”


End file.
